


月夜

by Meetmeatthecorner



Series: 凡尔赛AU [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetmeatthecorner/pseuds/Meetmeatthecorner
Summary: 婚礼之后





	月夜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masterbald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterbald/gifts).



衣裙窸窣，燕语莺啼，一层又一层地围绕着帕瓦尔。他身处其中，就像月亮穿行于缥缈迷离的雾气之中，幽幽地散发着光华，美得不像是真人。然而他从云层中间回首相望，对着瓦拉内微微一笑。他不是经年的梦境，也不是虚无的幻影，而是活色生香，伸手可及，又岂是天边孤高的冷月可比？

正在为帕瓦尔换下婚服的侍女们见到公爵这会儿就来了，顿时敛声屏气安静下来。可她们见他如此心急火燎，互相交换了几个眼色，又此起彼伏地窃笑起来，像林间小鸟那样叽叽喳喳的。

瓦拉内急忙挥挥手，示意她们都退下去。他没有心思管她们出了房门会议论些什么，也不在乎明天国王陛下会怎么打趣他。他和帕瓦尔为了此刻已经等待了那么多年，连多一秒钟的分离都是煎熬。他急不可耐地要把镜厅的明月揽在怀中，证明他已经真真正正地属于他，永远也不会再离开。

帕瓦尔对于公爵的无礼皱了皱眉头，脸上带着几分责备的神气，似乎瓦拉内是一个正在恶作剧的孩子。可他的眼睛里却闪过一丝淘气的光芒，这让瓦拉内知道他并没有不赞同，更有甚者，他也是他的同谋。

侍女们已经为帕瓦尔取下了佩戴着的轻纱和珠宝，只有他洁白的手指上还戴着瓦拉内送给他的戒指。他的婚服只解开了一半，将脱未脱，松松地挂在身上，露出一侧圆润柔腻的肩头。他已经不再是瓦拉内记忆中略带笨拙，惹人怜爱的青涩少年了。举手投足都带着优雅怡人的风韵，成熟的身体就如同甜美多汁的蜜桃一样，散发着诱人的色香。

瓦拉内握起帕瓦尔的手，在红宝石上印下一吻：“有了前两次的教训，我都已经不敢再要求你永远戴着它了。”

帕瓦尔眼波盈盈，望着他说：“你尽可以要求。你是我在上帝和世人面前的夫君。我永远属于你，不论是在此生，还是在死后。无论你对我有什么要求，我必定会尽我所能去满足。”

“那么我恳求你，请你永远戴着这枚戒指，将它当做是我们的爱情的证明。时时刻刻，不离不弃。”

“好的。”帕瓦尔柔声说，“我答应你，它将伴随在我身边寸步不离。即便到我生命的终结的那一天，也会戴着它与你一同长眠。”

瓦拉内几乎要落下泪来。他们由神圣庄严的婚礼而结合，其盛大辉煌足以为世人铭记百年。但这一刻是只属于他们两个人的珍藏，柔情万种，刻骨铭心。

帕瓦尔只是望着他微笑。他的脸色是如此晶莹皎洁，在瓦拉内看来，他从来没有像现在这样美过。他忍不住把帕瓦尔的手翻过来，在他粉白的掌心也留下一吻。

帕瓦尔被他的胡子扎得痒痒的，不免笑出声来。但是瓦拉内仔细地亲吻着他十根修长的手指，指尖、指腹、关节、指根……他虔诚地吻过每一小片柔嫩的肌肤，不漏掉一处，就像朝圣者亲吻着旅途中的每一寸土地。他用舌头舔舐着指缝，还把指尖含在温热的嘴唇里吮吸，令帕瓦尔的笑声很快就被轻微的喘息所取代。

他垂下眼睫，从瓦拉内嘴边抽出手，还不等公爵抗议，就凑过去用双唇取代了它。

瓦拉内搂住他的后颈加深了这个吻，灵巧追逐着他湿滑的舌头。他们的唇齿紧紧相贴，难舍难分地胶合在一起，那么顺理成章，那么自然而然，就好像他们从来也没有分开过一样。

瓦拉内抱起帕瓦尔放到床边，单膝跪在脚凳上说：“吾爱，你是我的主人。我曾经动摇过，怀疑过我对你的爱……我再次向你道歉……”

帕瓦尔想要开口说话，被瓦拉内摇头阻止了：“但现在我已经不再迷惘了。从今以后，我的爱情和生命，我的一切的一切都属于你。我凭着我永生不灭的灵魂发誓，就连它也是属于你的，我对你的爱比天堂的福音更加圣洁，比地狱的烈火还要猛烈，生生世世，至死不渝。”

“我接受你的爱情。我也向你许下相同的誓言。”帕瓦尔深深地望进他的瓦拉内的眼底。他捧住瓦拉内的脸，带着清香的吻犹如细雨一般落在公爵的脸上，令人仿佛置身于仙境。

自从帕瓦尔第一次出宫之后，瓦拉内就一直恪守承诺，从未与任何Omega亲近过。他们订婚到如今，他也一直尊重帕瓦尔的想法，绝不做什么逾矩无礼的举动。可是他与美貌的心上人朝夕相对，耳厮鬓磨，又怎能不心猿意马，苦苦煎熬？

瓦拉内为帕瓦尔脱下他缀着宝石的鞋子，把他精巧的脚轻轻踏在自己的膝头，一边撩起了镶满珍珠的礼服下摆，露出了包裹在白色丝绸中的腿，它比瓦拉内记忆中的还要丰盈迷人。他有力的手指抚着帕瓦尔的脚背，沿着纤细的小腿缓缓地往上移动，一直摸到花边上沿露出来的那一段润泽娇美的腿根。

一阵阵酥麻从瓦拉内触摸到的地方沿着脊柱一直传到帕瓦尔的大脑。他浑身发软，手臂就像无法支撑似地向后倒在他们的婚床上。

他正当一个Omega美貌的顶峰，纤细的腰肢，修长的双腿，就如同一朵盛放的白山茶待人采撷。瓦拉内曾经教给他的身体的甘美滋味，曾让他在无数个漫漫长夜辗转难眠，每一寸身体都在渴望着只有他的Alpha才能给予的慰藉。

瓦拉内剥下他的长袜，将白嫩的肌肤一寸一寸地展现出来，羽毛般的轻吻落在他光裸的右腿上，沿着手指行过的路径又走了一遍。

帕瓦尔浑身颤栗。瓦拉内光是亲吻就令他情动不已，从幽谷中缓缓涌出的蜜液把他的内衣都打湿了一片，散发着Omega独有的幽香。瓦拉内凑过脸去，隔着衣物吻着他最隐秘的部分，令那块湿痕逐渐扩大……

“啊……拉法……”

帕瓦尔情不自禁地抓住瓦拉内的头发。多年之后重又交欢，他仍旧羞涩难当，微微抗拒着。瓦拉内拉下纯白的丝绸，张嘴含住了帕瓦尔挺立的前端，温柔地吮吸爱抚着，一边用手指小心地探进了后方。

帕瓦尔忍不住呻吟出声，前后两端同时受到的刺激令他寂寞已久的身体几乎无法承受，本能地夹紧了双腿，带着哭音说：“拉法……不要……不要这样……我马上就会……”

瓦拉内闻言从嘴里吐出了他的性器。帕瓦尔还来不及缓过神来，立刻就感到有什么柔软潮湿的东西一路拖徙到他的入口，用力地舔弄着他。短短的胡须扎在帕瓦尔胯间，带来轻微地刺痛和骚痒。一阵阵火热的鼻息喷在微微张开的入口，让他像蛇一样扭动着身体：“拉法，不行……不要舔……”

虽然在今晚的仪式前已经仔细地沐浴和准备过，但帕瓦尔仍然很抗拒将最脆弱的部分这样直接地暴露在瓦拉内的面前。但他的一条腿被架在公爵宽厚的肩上，另一条无力地垂下，鞋子还悬在脚尖，摇摇欲坠。他的入口处被手指强硬地撑开，无法合拢。而湿滑的舌头执拗地舔弄着他，毫不留情地进进出出，不放过每一片花瓣。

“不要紧的，吾爱……请你将一切给我。”瓦拉内抬起头说，“我也会将我的一切给你。”

帕瓦尔发出长长的叹息，无法控制地摆动着纤细的腰肢，也不知道是为了躲避瓦拉内的爱抚还是为了迎合他。长久以来苦苦压抑着的情欲终于找到了出口，就像熔岩般喷薄而出。

Alpha的嘴唇附在他湿淋淋的入口，不依不饶地舔吻吮吸。

“不行……拉法，我真的要……”帕瓦尔难耐地摇着头。

“没事的，本杰……你太棒了……你可以……”

还不待他说完，帕瓦尔就弓起玲珑的曲线达到了高潮。他想用手臂遮挡住表情，却被瓦拉内拉开了。公爵抓住他的双手举过头顶，一边注视着他的爱人，一边把他火热的性器抵在入口处，挤迫着楚楚可怜的花瓣。高潮的余韵还未散去，入口处传来的热力令帕瓦尔浑身颤抖。

他平日一向清丽高雅的容颜，如今却沉浸在情欲的漩涡中，蒙上了一层娇媚的色彩，令人心醉神迷。

瓦拉内用额头抵住他的额头，鼻尖相触，带着喘息反复说道：“我爱你……我爱你……”

“我也爱你……”

强烈的爱意就像要把胸膛都炸开一般。帕瓦尔揽住瓦拉内的后颈，主动送上双唇。他们的舌头温柔又激烈地追逐纠缠，交换着津液。

瓦拉内沉下腰，一口气贯穿了他。

内里被坚硬的性器毫不留情地占满了。被扩张充塞的存在感令帕瓦尔瞬间就好像窒息了一般。他张开嘴，却发不出声音。

瓦拉内没有急着律动。帕瓦尔的内部犹在不停收缩，仿佛在吮吸包裹在其中的肉棒。瓦拉内尽情品尝着在那份柔软滑嫩。等帕瓦尔逐渐平复下来之后，他才耐心地将性器徐徐抽出，只留最前端在其中，然后再慢慢地插入，让湿润娇柔的嫩肉能充分感受他的形状和每一个动作。

帕瓦尔只感到身体的深处被不停反复研磨着，却得不到足够的刺激，令已经高潮过一次的身体不上不下，又难受又麻痒，就像有小虫在他心头爬过。他吃力地喘息着，身体深处却仿佛是在期待着什么那样，又缓缓地渗出汁水。

瓦拉内咬住帕瓦尔白皙颀长的脖子。他呜咽了一声，紧紧地贴住瓦拉内钢铁般坚实的胸膛：“拉法……拉法……我……我要……”

瓦拉内点点头，他的忍耐也到了极限。他用一手扶住帕瓦尔的腿弯，将他的两腿都架在肩上，浑圆的屁股悬在空中，然后猛地加快了抽送的速度。一下又一下，就像是夏日的雨点毫不容情地打在娇嫩的花瓣上。

帕瓦尔简直有种要被Alpha的热力烫伤的错觉。敏感的内部被粗大的性器反复进入，快感像潮水一波波袭来，简直要将他溺毙。他双颊绯红，神情恍惚，苦闷地喘息着，连呻吟声都被公爵顶弄的动作搞得支离破碎。还来不及拆掉的卷发散开了，随着进犯的节奏狂乱地飞舞。原本解到一半的礼服也滑了下来，将他丰满莹润的胸乳暴露在空气中，不停地颤动。

瓦拉内低头舔弄着他早已硬起来的乳头，用略微粗糙的手指抚弄着。仿佛要令人溶化般的热度从帕瓦尔胸前和腿间往四肢百骸蔓延开，连声音也变得甜蜜餍足，很快就第二次被推上了高峰。

湿润的内壁不断痉挛着，紧紧夹住了粗大的肉棒。瓦拉内的撞击越来越快，逐渐失去了节奏。

“拉法……不……你答应过我的……”帕瓦尔被压制着动弹不得，只能用还残存的一丝理智挤出一句话。

瓦拉内顾不上答话，勉力点点头。他又用力送了几下腰，靠着仅剩的意志力把性器从帕瓦尔的体内抽了出来。他低低地吼了一声，一股股的体液恣意喷发在帕瓦尔平坦的小腹和光泽的大腿上……

他们并肩躺着，十指纠缠，用共同的节奏呼吸着。许久，帕瓦尔带着虚弱又满足的微笑说：“谢谢你……吾爱……我爱你。”

“你不需要谢我。”瓦拉内拉起他的手吻一下，“你的愿望就是我的命令，凡是我答应你的，我一定会做到……”

帕瓦尔把头靠在瓦拉内的胸前，听着那里传来的坚定有力的搏动声。

瓦拉内在他的发卷上吻了一下：“抱歉我把你的衣服弄得一团糟……让我来侍奉你更衣吧。”

“如果你保证只是老老实实地帮我更衣的话……”帕瓦尔慵懒地说，他的腰肢还酸软无力，“别忘了，你刚刚还说过，答应我的事情就一定会做到。”

瓦拉内笑而不语，既不答应，也不否认，只是伸手去解帕瓦尔背后的扣子。

对有情人来说，这个夜晚还很漫长呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 献给我的缪斯😌


End file.
